


Pijawka

by Stokrot



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Saitou jest bardzo cierpliwym człowiekiem, Sanosuke pasożytuje, a Tokio jest cudowną kobietą, ale nawet on ma swoje granice, czyli ciężkie życia Wilka z Mibu w czasach pokoju, i o zgrozo umie czytać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Hajime Saitou wyszedł w życiu z niejednej opresji - ale nic nie przygotowało go na starcie z pijawką :D.





	Pijawka

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne ze starszych opowiadań. Endżoj! ^^

Hajime Saitou czuł się osaczony.

Nie zdarzało się to często. Był samurajem. Mistrzem miecza. Dawnym dowódcą trzeciego oddziału Shinsengumi, niesławnym Wilkiem z Mibu, którego imię i miecz budziły grozę w sercach wrogów. W swoim trzydziestosześcioletnim życiu widział aż nadto, stoczył niejedną walkę i niewiele rzeczy było go w stanie zaskoczyć. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie spodziewałby się, że przytrafi mu się coś podobnego.

I to na dokładkę — we własnym domu.

Zaciągnął się papierosem. Himura. To on ponosił odpowiedzialność za obecną sytuację. Hajime nie wiedział, skąd Kenshinowi przyszedł do głowy pomysł, by wybrać się w podróż poślubną akurat teraz i to na Hokkaido. Oznaczało to jednak, że ani Himury, ani jego uroczej małżonki nie będzie w Tokyo przez najbliższych kilka tygodni. A to z kolei przywiało problemy do Kyoto…

Wypuścił dym. Problemy… Konkretnie jeden problem. A właściwie nie tyle problem, co dokuczliwego i uciążliwego insekta. Względnie, zważywszy na okoliczności, pijawkę. Bezczelną, głośną, leniwą i wyjątkowo tępą. Mówiąc krótko…

—…Sano-kun, życzysz sobie dokładkę…?

Saitou z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał się od zgrzytnięcia zębami. Tak. Tak właśnie.

Sanosuke Sagarę.

Hajime przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o słup i starając się ignorować urywki rozmowy dobiegające z wnętrza domu. Co ten dureń sobie wyobrażał? Że dom Saitou może traktować jak marne dojo w Tokyo? Jak jakiś… hotel dla pospolitych rzezimieszków? Że może ot tak sobie zjawić się pewnego dnia i zostać pod jego dachem? I bezkarnie pasożytować na jego rodzinie?

Niedoczekanie. Ot co.

Cały kłopot w tym, że to właśnie robił. Co więcej, zachęcano go do tego…

Uniósł powieki, spoglądając w niebo. Tokio bez dwóch zdań była wspaniałą kobietą — mądrą, wrażliwą, rozważną, cierpliwą i piękną — i Saitou nie wyobrażał sobie u swego boku kogokolwiek innego. Jednakże, ponieważ każdy medal ma dwie strony — przy wszystkich swych zaletach, była zarazem jedynym przeciwnikiem, którego on, Hajime Saitou, nie mógł zwyciężyć. W konfrontacji z Tokio sprzeciw nie wchodził w grę; jeśli raz cokolwiek postanowiła, żadne argumenty, jakie mógł wysunąć, nie mogły jej od tego odwieść. Szczególnie jeśli w odruchu wspaniałomyślnego — i nad wyraz upartego serca — decydowała się pomóc biednej, zbłąkanej owieczce.

Saitou parsknął, jednocześnie próbując się zaciągnąć i niemal udławił się dymem. _Owieczka, szlag by to_ , pomyślał, usiłując opanować atak kaszlu. Baran raczej…

— Hajime, kochanie, chyba prosiłam, byś nie palił w domu? — Drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu odsunęły się z cichym szelestem i stanęła w nich znajoma postać. Była niewysoka — gdyby stał, sięgałaby mu mniej więcej do łokcia — i drobna, filigranowa wręcz; głupcem byłby jednak ten, kto uznałby ową zewnętrzną kruchość za oznakę słabości. Od Tokio biły zdecydowanie i siła charakteru, które zazwyczaj także i dla niego były powodem do dumy… o ile akurat nie wygłaszała podobnie niefortunnych komentarzy w obecności postronnych tokijskich matołków. I pasożytów.

Rzeczony pasożyt stał aktualnie za plecami jego małżonki, oparty niedbale o drewnianą ramę drzwi i przyglądał się scenie podejrzanie zadowolonym wzrokiem. Saitou posłał mu ostentacyjnie znudzone spojrzenie. Baran. Nicpoń. Nierób. Darmozjad. Gdyby to od niego zależało, Sagara nie spędziłby pod jego dachem nawet minuty…

Tokio jednak miała odmienne zdanie na ten temat — od pierwszego dnia roztoczyła nad niespodziewanym gościem iście matczyną opiekę, a Saitou mógł co najwyżej krzywić się na to po kątach (czego zresztą nie czynił, jako że uwłaczałoby jego godności). W rezultacie Sagara okupował dom Saitou już bity miesiąc i najwyraźniej ani myślał się wynosić; przeciwnie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że z wolna się zadomawiał. Był jak uciążliwa mucha, niby nieszkodliwa, a jednak stopniowo wyprowadzająca z równowagi swoim brzęczeniem.

— Hajime…

Uświadomił sobie, że wciąż trzyma w dłoni dowód wcześniejszego przestępstwa — żar zaczynał już parzyć go w palce — i czym prędzej zgniótł niedopałek. O rzuceniu go na ziemię nawet nie pomyślał — Tokio miała dość zdecydowane poglądy na kwestię porządków, a zamiatanie całego podwórza nie leżało w jego najbliższych planach.

Tokio uśmiechnęła się uroczo.

— Sano-kun był tak miły, że zgodził się kupić dla nas tofu i kilka innych drobiazgów — oznajmiła. Saitou nieznacznie uniósł brew. Jego żona doprawdy była cudotwórczynią, jeśli udało jej się nakłonić Sanosuke Sagarę do wykonywania jakichkolwiek obowiązków. Z drugiej strony jednak…

— Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? — zagadnął, pozornie od niechcenia. — Nie jestem całkiem przekonany, czy nasz… gość na tyle dobrze zna Kyoto.

Zza pleców Tokio dobiegł dziwny odgłos: coś pośredniego pomiędzy kaszlem a bulgotem. Saitou pogratulował sobie w duchu. Może i podobne zachowanie nie było zbyt chwalebne, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić tej drobnej satysfakcji…

Tokio posłała mu dość zagadkowe spojrzenie.

— Wspaniale, że tak się troszczysz, kochanie — stwierdziła gładko, a Hajime dopiero poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. — Czyżbyś miał ochotę dotrzymać towarzystwa Sagarze-kun?

Jedynie lata doświadczenia w tajnych służbach pozwoliły Hajime Saitou zachować kamienną twarz, zwłaszcza że jego uszu sięgnął kolejny dźwięk, który wyraźnie zdradzał cechy tłumionego chichotu.

Zmrużył oczy. _Nie wyobrażaj sobie, pijawko…_

— Chociaż — ciągnęła tymczasem Tokio niewzruszenie, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem ust — zawsze powtarzałeś, że chadzanie po mieście z cebrzykiem na ser to zajęcie niegodne oficera policji.

Chichot. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość chichot. Saitou niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy. Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni…

— Skoro jesteś pewna, że podoła zadaniu… — odparł z najlżejszą nutą sceptycyzmu. Uśmiech jego żony stał się iście promienny.

— Och, nie wątpię, że Sano-kun znakomicie sobie poradzi — oświadczyła z pełnym przekonaniem, wychodząc wreszcie przed dom. Darmozjad Sagara leniwie wysunął się za nią, opierając się o słup naprzeciwko Saitou. — Zresztą, na wszelki wypadek przygotowałam mu listę, więc nie masz się czym martwić… kochanie.

Hajime Saitou mrugnął — raz. Komuś na jego stanowisku nie wypadało okazywać zdumienia w obecności osobników pokroju Sanosuke Sagary. Ale… lista? Zakupów?

Łypnął przelotnie na Sagarę, wpatrującego się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt nad wyraz bezmyślnym wzrokiem. Doprawdy, naiwnym byłoby sądzić, że ten tępak posiadł szlachetną umiejętność czytania i pisania…

Nie było to wszakże coś, co mógłby powiedzieć Tokio prosto w oczy — choć z drugiej strony z pewnością nie rokowało najlepiej dla ich dzisiejszej kolacji. Saitou zawahał się. Może jednak powinien…

— Tofu, rzodkiew, herbata — stwierdził tymczasem znienacka Sanosuke Sagara — i chwilę trwało, nim Hajime uświadomił sobie, że domniemany głupek…

Czytał.

Z kartki.

Hajime Saitou przymknął na moment oczy, czując, jak chwieją się posady jego świata.

Nie, nie. Nie dajmy się zwariować. Był, bądź co bądź, oficerem. Shinsengumi. Szpiegiem. Nie takie zaskoczenia go w życiu spotkały. I w ogóle.

Ściągnął brwi. Grunt to właściwa postawa. Co z tego, że Sagara umiał czytać — ani chybi dowód na to, że cuda jednak się zdarzają — nie zmieniało to znów aż tak wiele. Ba, mówiąc szczerze, nie zmieniało praktycznie niczego. Sanosuke Sagara wciąż pozostawał matołkiem, choćby liznął podstaw edukacji, i Saitou nie dałby złamanego rina za jego solidność w sprawach, które nie wymagały użycia pięści.

Jeśli zaś dzisiejszy dzień mógł to udowodnić — Saitou był gotów nawet zrezygnować z kolacji.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przynajmniej będzie zabawnie…

— Przypilnujesz Tsutomu, kochanie? — słodki głos Tokio wdarł się w jego rozmyślania, rozwiewając triumfalne wizje i bezwzględnie sprowadzając go na ziemię. — Muszę położyć Tsuyoshiego i rozwiesić pranie.

Saitou uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. Tokio. Jego żona. Bez wątpienia wspaniała kobieta.

Zdecydowanie, Souji Okita miał łatwiej.

— Oczywiście, kochanie.

  * ••



_Zdrada_ , pomyślał Hajime Saitou dwie godziny później, obserwując syna, zajętego zabawą. Żeby jego własny potomek… jego pierworodny…

_A jak dorosnę, to będę taki silny jak wujek Sano!_

Argh.

Saitou zacisnął pięści. Kto to widział? Przypałęta się taka nędzna pijawka i wszystkim mąci w głowach. A gdzie szacunek dla gospodarzy? Gdzie wdzięczność za dach nad głową? Za wikt i opierunek…?

Ale nie — lepiej sprowadzać na złą drogę młode pokolenie. Huh.

— Taaata!

Odwrócił głowę. Tsutomu, rezolutny czterolatek, przypatrywał mu się upartymi, brązowymi oczami. Hajime znał dobrze to spojrzenie — miał pewność, że malec podpatrzył je u matki.

— Hmm?

— Tata, a gdzie jest wujek Sano?

Saitou zaciął usta. _Szykuj się, Sagara. Zamienię twoje życie w koszmar…_

— Poszedł po zakupy — odparł z niewzruszonym spokojem. — Obawiam się, że nie wróci przed wieczorem…

— Ahaa… — Tsutomu zmarkotniał wyraźnie. Czoło miał przewiązane czerwoną wstążką — ale Hajime starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

_Będziesz cierpiał, Sagara. Zrozumiesz, czemu imię Hajime Saitou wzbudzało grozę…_

— Mama! — krzyknął radośnie Tsutomu, a Hajime natychmiast cofnął rękę, która bezwiednie powędrowała ku ukrytej w kieszeni paczce papierosów. Tokio nie odpuściłaby mu palenia przy dziecku…

— Skończyłam, kochanie — oświadczyła z promiennym uśmiechem. — Gdybyś był tak miły i narąbał drewna…

Oczywiście, Saitou był tak miły. Dla Tokio nie bywało się niemiłym — groziło to konsekwencjami.

A Hajime Saitou wbrew pozorom nie był masochistą.

Narąbał drew. Na tydzień. Przyniósł wody. Wypielił grządki w ogródku, traktując chwasty z równą bezwzględnością jak wrogów podczas Rewolucji. Naprawił drzwi. Załatał dach w przydomowej szopie. Czas płynął, odmierzany równomiernym stukotem wodnego zegara, a powracającego z tofu Sagary wciąż nie było widać.

 _A nie mówiłem?_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem Hajime, pomagając Tokio zdjąć i złożyć pranie. Pewnych rzeczy — i ludzi — po prostu nie sposób było zmienić. Niezależnie, jak bardzo by się tego pragnęło. Ciekawe, co na to jego urocza małżonka…

Zerknął na nią przelotnie. Nie wyglądała na zmartwioną — przeciwnie, wydawała się spokojna i pewna swego. Cóż, tego mógł się po niej spodziewać. Czego nie rozumiał, to skąd brał się ów kredyt zaufania, jakim obdarzała tę obrzydłą pijawkę…

Oczywiście, o zazdrości nie mogło być mowy — Hajime Saitou był zdecydowanie ponad podobnie przyziemne uczucia. Ale jak to się działo, że Sagara wzbudzał powszechną sympatię, mimo że był zaledwie nieużytym, leniwym pasożytem…?

Zaiste niepojęte…

Swoją drogą, jak długo można kupować tofu? Nawet będąc skończonym ptasim móżdżkiem?

— Czyżby coś cię dręczyło, kochanie? — zagadnęła Tokio niewinnym tonem. Zbyt niewinnym.

— Nic a nic, najmilsza — odparł swobodnie, nie zatrzymując wzroku na bramie wejściowej ani chwili dłużej, niż było potrzeba. Tokio odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

— Można na nim polegać — rzekła, na pozór bez związku. Saitou uniósł lekko brwi, po mistrzowsku udając niezrozumienie. Do licha… ta kobieta powinna być szpiegiem… Albo śledczym. Każdego by złamała…

— Mamy coś jeszcze do zrobienia? — zapytał niefrasobliwie. Tokio patrzyła na niego chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

— Muszę pokroić grzyby na kolację — powiedziała wreszcie. — I zamieść podwórze…

— Ja pozamiatam — przerwał jej szybko Hajime, choć stało to w jawnej sprzeczności z jego wcześniejszym postanowieniem. Bądź co bądź, elastyczność i umiejętność błyskawicznego podejmowania decyzji były cechami kluczowymi dla kogoś na jego stanowisku — cechami, które Saitou przez lata doprowadził do perfekcji. A w jego rękach nawet miotła mogła być wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym narzędziem…

Taaak… Sagara mógłby — całkiem przypadkiem, rzecz jasna — wejść z nią w kontakt i, dajmy na to, pechowo się potknąć…

— Hajime? Hajime!

Popatrzył na nią uprzejmie, wyrwany z przyjemnych rozmyślań.

— Tak, najmilsza?

— Nowa miotła jest w szopie.

— Oczywiście, kochanie.

  * ••



Słońce zaszło za mur ogrodu, a cienie wydłużyły się znacznie, gdy Hajime Saitou skończył zamiatać. Skończył — a Sanosuke Sagary wciąż nie było.

Saitou odstawił miotłę na miejsce i wyszedł za bramę. Technicznie nie przebywał teraz na terenie domu, mógł więc sobie pozwolić na to, na co miał ochotę przez całe popołudnie.

Zapłonęła zapałka i już po chwili Hajime zaciągał się papierosem. Lepiej. Zdecydowanie lepiej.

Tylko gdzie ta przeklęta pijawka?

Zmarszczył brwi. Nieodpowiedzialność. Skrajna nieodpowiedzialność w połączeniu ze skończoną głupotą i totalnym brakiem wyobraźni. Najgorsze możliwe połączenie…

Zaciągnął się głębiej. Durny pasożyt. Nie dość, że pozbawia uczciwie pracujących ludzi kolacji, nie dość, że wymiguje się od większości obowiązków domowych pod pretekstem banalnych zakupów, to jeszcze…

— Naprawdę aż tak się martwisz, Hajime?

Nie słyszał, kiedy podeszła — ale temu nauczył się już nie dziwić. Skąd jednak pomysł, że miałby się martwić? I to o tę pijawkę, ze wszystkich ludzi… Śmiechu warte, doprawdy…

— Całe popołudnie byłeś nieswój — stwierdziła Tokio z leciuteńkim uśmiechem, nim jeszcze zdążył się odezwać. — Niech ci się nie wydaje, że nie zauważyłam…

Saitou na chwilę odebrało mowę. Co takiego…?

Otwierał już usta, by jak najuprzejmiej wytłumaczyć Tokio jej oczywistą pomyłkę, gdy jego uwagę przykuła naraz majacząca w pewnej odległości od bramy znajoma sylwetka. Z charakterystycznym cebrzykiem.

— Sano-kun! — ucieszyła się Tokio, po czym przeniosła zadowolony wzrok na Hajime. — Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że świetnie sobie poradzi!

Saitou mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, skupiony na zbliżającej się powoli postaci. Białe wdzianko, nastroszone włosy, czerwona wstążka. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce…

— Jeeesteeem! — wrzasnęła beztrosko postać, ostatecznie potwierdzając przypuszczenia Hajime i machając zawzięcie. Na twarzy Sagary malował się typowo bezmyślny, szeroki uśmiech. — Macie tu wspaniały zamek, więc trochę jakby zboczyłem z kursu, a potem jakby się zagapiłem i…

 _Pewnie, że się zagapiłeś_ , pomyślał Saitou z mściwą satysfakcją. _W Tokyo takich nie macie… tępaku._

— A wiesz — radosny głos Tokio po raz kolejny przerwał jego rozmyślania, gdy już skończyła odmachiwać Sagarze — całkiem zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że dziś rano przyszedł list od Kaoru-san. Z Hokkaido.

Z Hokkaido? Hajime popatrzył na nią bystro, tknięty nagłym przeczuciem. Zwiastowało nadchodzący kataklizm…

— Postanowili z Kenshinem-san zostać tam jeszcze przez jakiś czas… więc Sano-kun dłużej będzie naszym gościem. Nie cieszysz się?

Saitou zacisnął zęby. _Popamiętasz mnie, Himura. Obiecuję… Nie uciekniesz przede mną nawet na końcu świata…_

— …na stałe?

Zamrugał. Miał niepokojące wrażenie, że umknęło mu coś niesłychanie ważnego — i zarazem czuł, że wcale nie chce wiedzieć, co to takiego. Mimo wszystko…

— Mogłabyś powtórzyć, kochanie?

Tokio popatrzyła na niego nieomal z wyrzutem.

— Zastanawiałam się, czy w takim razie Sano-kun nie mógłby zostać u nas na stałe. Nie uważasz, że to wspaniały pomysł, Hajime?

Hajime Saitou poczuł, że niebo wali mu się na głowę, a papieros wysunął się z jego nagle niewładnych palców.

Tokio nie można było się sprzeciwić.

_Sagara, już nie żyjesz._


End file.
